


One Less Nightmare

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a sensitive child, who is constantly bullied for his sexuality at school. He was friendless, taking not only verbal abuse but mental abuse until one day Dean Winchester shows up, helping him out, while Cas is fastly falling for him. Based off a video from Youtube.</p><p>(Yeah, this won't be finished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

“Get up, sweetie,” his mother said, pushing him slightly. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room, snuggling into a cotton blanket and closing his blue eyes again. It couldn’t be morning yet, he had just fallen asleep. So, he turned over to the left side of his bed where he kept his alarm clock. It was a quarter past six. He let out a groan. If he wanted breakfast he would have to get up. But he felt so warm, it was a rare feeling. He never woke up this well, he normally woke up with a headache blasting through his forehead, his sheets kicked across the room and his pillow at the end of the bed. Of course he normally had a nightmare about his dad, but he actually had a regular dream. It was a good dream too, it was so realistic. He sat up as the memories from the dream slowly started to fill into his mind. He stretched out, letting a groan and running his fingers through his messy raven locks. He probably needed a haircut. When he looked around his room, his mother was gone and the light was turned on. How did that happen? Maybe he fell asleep and he didn’t notice. That did happen a lot.

He walked over to his closet and shoved on some jeans he had been wearing for the past three days, no one ever noticed anyway. He pulled off his striped shirt and put on a red plaid one that hung loosely around his hands, buttoning it up after pulling the sleeves up. He slowly trudged into his bathroom, the thoughts from his dream still attacking him. It had felt so realistic, as a blond man kissed him, tugging slightly at his lip. Their hands were held and they sat on a warm rock, an ocean lapping at their feet. It wasn’t like all the other times Castiel had made out with someone in real life, it was different somehow. It felt more…love filled.

 _Ha, I sure think like a true gay,_ he thought, smiling to himself. It wasn’t a happy smile though, it was a pained smile that anyone could tell was in agony. He wiped it from his face though. Nothing like to ruin a some-what happy, Christian family, right? Just go to an extremely religious church who knew he was gay and who would always shove bibles in his face, telling him he needed Jesus. That was his life in a nutshell. Just a fuck up that everyone knew about.

He studied himself in the mirror; the lighting was bright, making his eyes more of a sapphire than his regular dark blue eyes. It was odd how his eyes changed like that; it was as if they didn’t abide by the rules. His hair was messy, the way he liked it. It was more of a light brown, although he knew it’d get darker as he got older. He sighed and grabbed the toothbrush and tooth paste in his drawer, watching himself in the mirror as he pushed the toothbrush back and forth on his teeth. It was his last year of this horrid school, only five months left. He could have enough will to make it, right? It’s not like he was going to college or anything, his family could never afford it.

He finished brushing his teeth, spitting the leftover paste out and straightening up his shirt before walking down the hall way into the kitchen, to see his three siblings already sitting there, eating some pancakes. They had left one left for him, which was a plus to what they normally left him. He sat down in the one creaky chair that was over due to break, just waiting to crash down on one of them. He stared across the round table as he grabbed all of the supplies he needed to make the pancake. He was sitting next to his younger brother, Samandriel, although they normally called him Salmon. Cas looked over to him and saw he only have one pancake as well, he must have gotten up a little bit before Cas.

“Nice of you to join us finally, Cas,” His mother said. “How was sleep?”

“Good. Didn’t have a nightmare last night, so I guess that’s a normal night?” he questioned. Samandriel just nodded, pouring more syrup on his leftover pancake before his mother told him to stop and took the syrup away from him.

“Welcome to the normal dream life, brother,” he joked, making Cas frown at him.

“I bet it was about something gay,” his older brother, Zachariah, said with a smile.

“Zach!” his mother yelled, a slight blush creasing her cheeks. Cas couldn’t figure out why though.

“No, it’s alright, Mom, not like I haven’t heard that joke before,” Cas said, letting out a breath of exhausted air.

“Oh, cheer up, Cas, I could of made a worse joke,” Zach said, chuckling to himself.

“Whatever,” he said in a quiet voice, shrinking into himself. His appetite was suddenly gone, him placing his fork down and pushing the plate away.

Zach just grumbled something and shoveled some more food into his mouth, grabbing Castiel’s pancake.

“Guys, not meaning to interrupt your so called fun,” she put air quotes around fun, “but I don’t want to miss class, so can we please get going?” Anna said, shoving on her grey backpack and taking her long, red hair from the straps that were shoved over them. Her real name was Anael, named after an angel just like everyone else in the family. She normally preferred Anna over Anael although, it was similar and easier for people to pronounce; although their mother never listened, always calling her Anael and then going to say it was prettier. She was the most attractive of the family, with her flowing dyed red hair. She had a nice jaw, and the perfect smile, that glimmered along with her hazel eyes. She was easily the most talented of the family. She was the second oldest with Zach being older by two years, going into his third year of college.  

“Uh, yeah, we should probably get going,” Cas said, staring at his older sister before looking back at Samandriel. Samandriel just smiled at him.

“Cas and I are going to walk to school today,” he said to their mom, handing Castiel his backpack. Cas gave a shy smile.

“Yeah, okay, boys. Just be safe, alright?” she called back, sending them a sweet smile. It wasn’t a nice, motherly smile she used to give them; it was broken up, forced to be there. It felt like what too much frosting tasted like.

“We, will,” Cas said, returning the same smile. He turned his back on her and sighed a bit, he was sick of seeing that smile. It was the same smile that had been going on since he was six. He was seventeen now, that was eleven years of seeing that retched smile.

“So, Cas,” Samandriel said once they walked outside. Cas stopped his thoughts from wandering, and looked over to his brother.

“Yeah?”

“How have you been? You’re still getting bullied at school,” his words trailed off at this, looking away from Cas. Cas looked down, watching his feet cross each other, being careful not to trip.

“Yeah, I am, but I’m learning to ignore it. I just don’t like it when it gets physical,” he answered, kicking a stone in front of him. “Luckily that doesn’t happy too often.”

Samandriel didn’t respond to Cas, just stared at him sadly. The rest of the walk was quiet, Cas studying where the path was cracked and where the weeds grew. He had to learn this stuff if he were to become an artist, anyway.

They arrived to their school around twenty minutes later, Samandriel waving to Cas and leaving to go to his friend group, leaving Cas to just walk to his class or sit on the curb of the road, drawing something before the bell for first period rang. He would often stare at some trees that grew in the front of the school, drawing them each season, sometimes a kid would skip the rules and climb it, allowing Cas to study how each person sat or how they climbed. It was better practice than it seemed it would be.

But just as Cas was about to cross the road, a car pulled in front of him, stopping him from walking. It was a Chevy Impala, but he couldn’t tell the date, his father had left him before he taught him all that. That’s the only reason he knew was from his father who would always talk about cars, so much that his mother would go get duct tape and put it on his mouth, making his father chuckle and tear it off only to proceed and say maybe he should allow some room for a different conversation.

Cas looked to see who was in the car, they were obviously new, as Cas was positive there were no body with an Impala who went to their school. It was two males, an older one and a younger one. The one who was older had light brown hair, spiked up. His jaw was a little bit stronger than Castiel’s and he wore a leather jacket with worn out jeans. He had a tough expression on, he was obviously one to not let his feelings show. He got out of the car with ease, slinging his backpack across his shoulder.

“Hey, Sammy,” he said. His voice was deeper than Cas’, but it wasn’t as gravelly. The younger person got out of the car as well, a scowl written all over his face.

“Oh, cheer up,” he said, giving a snarky smile. “We’ll have an amazing two weeks here and then we’ll be gone.”

For some reason, the words ‘two weeks’ echoed around Cas’ head. He didn’t know why, people would come all the time and stay for maybe a month or so, so why did this one affect him? He didn’t even know this new kid’s name, let alone anything about him. Yet somehow he felt drawn to this person, like he had known him for a few years now. It was the feeling similar to seeing an old family friend.

Cas shook his head and went behind the car, grasping one of the books he had to carry to his chest. He ignored the bleach blond cheerleaders yelling out to him of how was a fag as he continued walking.

Cas snuck into his classroom, in there before the teacher as usual. He took out his drawing pad, studying a nearby plant to the desk he chose to sit at. He studied the ways the shadows fell on the leaves, how the plant sat in the dirt, how the leaves grew up. It took him until the teacher walked in to finish the drawing, putting on the last mark.

“Oh, hey, Castiel,” Mr. Shurley said, not surprised at all.

“Hi, Mr. Shurley.” Cas put his pencil back at the top of the desk, before changing his mind and grabbing it, going to the pencil sharpener.

“Just drawing?” his teacher asked, placing his laptop on the desk and turning it on before grabbing an insane amount of test papers, all looking to be graded.

“Yeah, I was drawing your plant over there. Which, by the way, may need some water,” Cas said, smiling and pulling his pencil out. Mr. Shurley was always his favorite teacher, one who knew his sexuality and never questioned it, making sure the kids wouldn’t tease him in his class. It was comforting to know that one person out there wouldn’t mind if he kissed another male in his presence.

Mr. Shurley smiled and laughed. “Yeah, it probably should. Do you mind doing it for me?”

“It can the water from my water bottle as long as you promise to let me go get some more,” Cas, joking.

“Yeah, I won’t care if you will. I don’t think you’re technically allowed to be in my classroom yet, anyway.”

“Well, you know me. Your classroom comforts me,” Cas said, smiling as he grabbed his transparent, blue water bottle, walking over to the plant and pouring some in. A quarter of it was gone by the time her finished watering the plant, so he went to the bathroom to go refill it. On the way there he passed the new student again, who was still with the person named Sammy, playing with him and trying to remove the frown on his face. Cas looked away from them, ignoring himself and walking into the bathroom, refilling the bottle and then walking back, ignoring the snide comments that were thrown his way.

When he arrived back at the classroom there were three new people in there, all sitting in a small group, and talking to each other. Mr. Shurley didn’t seem to notice as one hopped on top of a desk, something he never really liked.  Cas just shrunk back into his desk, pulling out a blank piece of paper and starting to draw again, this time something simple.

Soon enough, everyone started to pile into the classroom, teasing Cas with some even going as far as flicking his forehead. Cas ignored it though, it’s not like it was something that happened every day.

And by the time all the desks were filled except for three, was when the new kid walked in with the same old smug smile on his face he had on the other three times Cas had seen him. He gave something to the teacher, who took time to smooth out the crumbled paper. Mr. Shurley cleared his throat before he read it.

“This is Dean Winchester. He just started school here so be nice to him,” he  read, patting Dean’s back afterward. Dean started to walk to the empty desk near Cas, as the teacher turned around and started to write something about grammar on the board, talking while doing so. Dean’s eyes lingered a bit longer on Cas than they did the rest of the room, Cas noticing the color of them. They were a green, a vibrant green. Cas had always had a thing for green eyes. Ever since he was younger he wanted green eyes.

The lesson went on, thoughts about Dean lingering through Castiel’s mind, until he realized his pencil needed sharpening again, so he got up and went to pencil sharpener, listening to the sounds it made as each spin made its way around. He checked his pencil and being satisfied with how sharp it was, he made his way back to his desk. But when he saw the foot stick out in front of him, there wasn’t enough time to walk over it. He fell to the cold tile that was the floor, the only thing stopping him from breaking his nose was the arm that he stuck out in front of him, but it quickly collapsed under his weight and he was there laying on the floor, the whole class laughing at him. As he slowly made his way up, he let out a groan, looking at Dean who wasn’t laughing. He wasn’t even grinning. He actually looked angry, and when their eyes locked for almost a second Cas could feel the anger, but he never moved, he never went to go yell at the person who tripped him. It was interesting. It was as if he wanted to but was taught not to interfere, as if Cas should learn to do it all by himself. Before Cas could figure anything out Dean was looking away, his frown going deeper.

“Michael!” Cas heard Mr. Shurley shout at the front of the class. “Principal’s office, now!” he shouted, making Michael grumble and get up, kicking Cas slightly. Cas gave another grunt and stood up, sitting back into his desk, after catching a quick glance to Dean who was looking the other way, towards the direction of the windows.

Snide comments were passed to him throughout the day, Mr. Shurley not noticing them as they were said when he was talking. The most significant one was a comment a brunette female had told him as they were passing around books.

 “Nice trip earlier, faggot,” she added as she passed them with a snide laugh.

“Nice,” he said back, in an exhausted tone.

He didn’t see Michael until he was back into the hall, walking away from some bullies, grasping onto a music binder he had grabbed from his locker. But before he knew, the binder was gone and there was pain shooting up his back, a grunt escaping his parted lips.

“Why did you get me in trouble, you little faggot?” he hissed to the smaller teenager. He had him in a neck lock, keeping him from going anywhere.

“I-I didn’t,” Cas stuttered out, looking to the right of him and closing his eyes. His hands fumbled at his sides, grasping onto his loose shirt. Michael continued to ask him this question, pressing harder into Castiel’s neck.

“Hey!” he heard someone yell. He lifted his head back up and opened his eyes, only to find Dean running his way, his backpack on the floor behind him. His expression was fiercer this time as Michael quickly let go Cas, Cas falling to the ground in a coughing fit.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing yelling at me?” Michael shouted. He straightened up his back, pulling out his shoulders to make himself seem bigger to the taller person. Dean didn’t back down though, and when Cas’ attention started to focus on Dean’s fist, it was balled up, his knuckles turning white.

“Why are you picking on him?” he said this with teeth clenched.

“Why wouldn’t I? He’s just a useless fag,” Michael spat out. He turned his attention back to Cas, sending a punch his way that landed on his cheek, making Cas fall back to the ground.

“Don’t call him a fag.” That word made Dean crack, punching Michael under his jaw and sending him face up, knocking him into the lockers with a loud bang. Dean didn’t have much more time to do anything though as a female was suddenly kissing him, a shocked expression now written all over his face. Cas could tell when he soon feel into the kiss though, letting the brunette female lead him into a closet happily. He found it odd how sudden his mood had changed, and how willing he was to go with the girl.

Cas slowly got up, looking at Michael only to see his eyes closed and a small amount of blood coming from his mouth. He sure did hit him that hard, where did he gather that much strength?

The rest of the day went by normally, the usual people still bullying him, but nothing that didn’t happen every day. He walked back home with Samandriel, telling him about the day before Samandriel went on about how he got a B- on a test and was angry about it because he clearly did everything right. His rant made Cas smile as he continued to look at the ground, kicking some broken glass he found.

It wasn’t until they got home did someone actually fret about the dark bruise that was obvious on his cheek, it swelling up a bit. Their mother convinced Cas to put an ice pack on it, telling him to tell her how it happened, and once he did she didn’t seem as concerned, just telling him to take a shower and to go to bed earlier than usual.

That wasn’t the end of the conversation though, Anna forced Cas to explain what happened at the dinner table, Zachariah promptly telling him if he wasn’t gay then that wouldn’t have happened, with Samandriel scowling at Zach and then going back and talking about his grades. Regular dinner at the Novak household.

Not even the shower he took was refreshing like they normally were, he broke down this time, the tears coming naturally. He didn’t know what got over him, things like this happened every day and yet he rarely ever cried, but this one day was just worse than he imagined. He didn’t know whether it was from the new guy or whether it was from the injury he got and how his family treated it. He couldn’t tell what the reasons where, he just knew he needed to stop. So, his shower was longer than normal, no matter how hard he focused the tears still slide down his cheeks, even as he was ignoring them and washing his hair. When he finally stopped it was past midnight; so much for going to bed early. He was in there for two hours, ignoring the water when it turned cold. And by the time he came out not only was it late, Samandriel was asleep, tucked into the bed next to Cas’, two beds being squished into a tiny room with a TV at the end. He lie down, refusing to cover himself with the covers. And as he slowly fell asleep, his thoughts raced back to Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter one and two are boring. I'll pick up the pace eventually. Or at least make it more compelling.

Cas listened as knives and forks clacked against one another, to the occasional word that was passed along the dining table. It was a quiet morning, each member of his family still half asleep in their dream worlds.

It wasn’t until his mother spoke did any of them perk up.

“So, Castiel, your bruise is finally starting to heal up,” she started. Cas nodded and went back to eating his breakfast, ignoring Zach whom was about to say something offensive directed towards him. Instead he heard Samandriel pipe up, asking their mother if he could join the debate club. She answered him and turned back to Cas, asking him when the swim club would start back up.

“Next Wednesday until six. I’ll probably walk home instead of having you pick me up, that all right?” Cas said, picking his head up and staring at the light brown eyes his mother had. They reminded him of one of his teacher’s, Mr. Anderson. They were sweet, like honey floating around a pupil. They looked kind, and Cas drank the look up while he still could. His mother was usually reserved, turning away from Cas just so she could stop hiding the disappointment she held for him.

“Sure, sweetie.” She kept her mouth open for a few seconds more, as if she was going to say something, but then decided against it and took another drink of her coffee.

“Also, today I plan on going to the pool to practice. Probably be there for an hour or two? That also all right?” he asked, hopeful. His mother looked away in thought and he could see her expression change into something more hesitant. She never liked for Cas to go to the school pool alone, despite him being seventeen. She always said it was the perfect place for a small teen such as Cas to get kidnapped at.

“I guess. Be very careful. Call me once you come back and make sure to be back before dinner, okay?” She stood up and started to pick up the empty plates his siblings had cleared.

“I promise I will be, Mom. I’ll be back by six.” He got up and put his plate in the sink before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking out into the crisp, morning air. He started to walk to the end of the driveway, ignoring Anna who was willing to give him a ride to school. He suddenly stopped and turned around, looking at the garage and thinking. He then started jogging back up the driveway and opened the garage door, grabbing his dusty bike and hopping on it. The wheels were slightly flat, and the handle bar were hard to move from lack of use, but he didn’t care. He didn’t regret getting on his bike as he started to pedal down the sidewalk, the wind rushing through his messy hair.

By the time he got to school his legs were aching. He wasted no time to get to Mr. Surley’s class as he was already late, although he hated to admit that. Nobody paid attention to him when he entered, all lost in studying their notes for the test they were to take in less than ten minutes. The only one to look up at him was Dean Winchester. He had nothing on his desk and he looked as if the fact he had nothing to study was the best thing to happen to him.

He noticed Cas staring at him and looked over, eyes connecting for a few quick seconds before Dean pulled away and put back on the tough façade. Cas had saw Dean’s features flicker when their eyes caught. His expression had become softer, more understanding. Cas got a slight blush.

He rushed and started studying the notes he shoved out of his backpack, barely being able to read the first page once Mr. Surley called time. He swore under his breath and put the notes away, writing his name as he got the test paper. The test ended up being easy though, taking him no more than fifteen minutes for an easy A.

He pulled out his sketch book, scribbling lines on the paper, hoping for it to come out with a picture. Soon enough the bell rang for second period and Dean was hovering over his shoulder before he could put anything up.

“Is that me?” Dean asked. Cas looked down and sure enough, it was. He had drawn Dean Winchester smiling, freckles spread around his nose and eyes, his hair spiked up, and his shirt color popped without even noticing.

“U- I, uhm…,” he stuttered out, trying to cover the picture up. Before Dean could say anything more Cas was stumbling out of the room, heart beating in his ears.

He rushed to second period and didn’t wait for his art teacher Ms. Braedon to say what they were doing that day before he started drawing. He took charcoal and drew furiously, watching with precise eyes as he shaded the background, adding a tree with dark marks. His hand moved fast as his ideas came to him, the lines appearing before he even knew he was making them. He finished twenty minutes later, relaxing his hands. He stared at the drawing he barely remembered doing. It was a shaded boy standing in a dark forest, holding up a lantern while cowering in the light. Lacy fingers reached towards him, a heart dripping blood inside of the hand.

He hid the drawing before Ms. Braedon could see it and took another sheet of paper along with colored pencils. He read the board and started to work on that day’s assignment. It was to draw something with a happy connation. He decided to go with bees as they were always something that comforted him. His drawing had bright colors in it, in contrast to the one he drew before.

A flower sat in the middle of the paper, a bee sucking nectar from it and another bee sitting on one of the petals. Cas smiled and put the finishing touches on his drawing, signing his name and waiting for Ms. Braedon to come by and pick it up.

Soon fifth period rolled in, religious history with Mr. Anderson. Cas was a natural at this class, being able to breeze by the assignment with certainty. When the period ended he was held back by his teacher though.

“Are you okay, Castiel?” The name always rolled off Mr. Anderson’s tongue loosely, like he was still playing with the name and trying to get the feel of it. He popped a sucker into his mouth and smiled at Cas, his honey-brown eyes filled with sympathy, despite what his face gave away. The sympathy sickened Cas, he didn’t need it.

“I’m fine, Mr. Anderson,” he lied easily. Mr. Anderson waved his hand gently.

“Please, call me Gabe. Mr. Anderson is too serious for me. Anyway, you don’t look to fine.” Cas realized then that he had started acting differently in his class. He was more distracted, and didn’t laugh as much at Gabe’s cheesy jokes. It didn’t help there were defined bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he had gotten the past few nights. Cas simply smiled and started to walk out of the room, stopping at the doorway and looking back at Gabe.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Anderson. I’m okay.” The words came out airy, his eyes brightening up as he let the lie out with ease. Gabe gave him a look that wrote _‘Are you sure?’_ and Cas cracked a bit, looking down and muttering a few more words before he left the classroom. “I just hope I make a friend soon.”

Gabe wanted to stop Cas and say something to him, to figure out a joke he knew Cas would like, but he stopped himself. He didn’t like to admit that he had gotten more attached to Castiel than his other students. He was unpredictable and mysterious, traits Gabe had always eaten up when it came to getting to know his students.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Cas taking extra measures to avoid Dean so as not to have another panic attack.

When the day ended he slipped out of the school and started walking in the cool air to the pool building.

Eventually the building came into view and he was walking into the cold and dusty building. He walked into the bathroom and changed into his bathing suit – a red one with white stripes. Finally he was doing a perfect dive into the cold water, a smile erupting over his face as he came out, swimming to the other side of the pool. He continued to swim fast laps, taking extra cars to pace his breath before he heard the rusty door to the pool creak open. His pace was messed up and he had to steady himself by standing up.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was in here.” Dean. It was Dean who entered. Suddenly Cas could hear his heart as if it was beating directly into his ear and he turned back around, creating a loud splash as he leaped under the water, facing the top of the water. He got sucked into his own world as he debated on what to do. Dean didn’t know it was him quite yet. There was no chance he could sneak out, Dean already knew he was here. He cursed to himself and at his crappy lungs making him already need to breathe. He swam back up just as Dean gave a graceful dive into the pool. A few seconds later Dean swam back up and gave his head a shake, smiling when he saw Cas.

“You’re the dude who drew me, aren’t you?” he asked with amusement. Cas gave a small nod and tried to prevent himself from sprinting out of the building. He focused on his breathing and ignored the intense feelings.

“Wow, this is weird. You’ve drawn me and I don’t even know your name,” he gave and awkward laugh and Cas noticed just how pretty his eyes really were. His eyes glimmered in the bright light and his pupils were small, allowing Cas to figure out just what type of green his irises were.

“Castiel,” Cas said, swallowing a lump in his throat that had gotten smaller when he started to study Dean.

“Castiel,” Dean repeated, playing with the name. He said it a few more times before he seemed satisfied and started to swim closer to him. Cas took a few steps back, slipping at where the pool developed a slope from five feet to ten feet.

“Relax, Cas.” His breath hitched in his throat at how Dean was saying his nickname. “Not gonna hurt you or anything. Ask my little brother, I can be a big teddy bear.” Cas found it odd on how Dean was telling him this. He let his shoulders relax after a bit of thought. He started to calm down.

“Where is your brother?” Cas forced himself to ask.

“Hanging out with a friend at the park. I have to go get him in just a few minutes.” Cas mumbled an ‘oh’ and went back under the water, closing his eyes to think. He could make up an excuse and leave or he could continue to swim until he actually did have to leave. He decided on the latter and went back up to see Dean climbing out of the pool, wrapping a towel around his leg and pulling it up and down as to dry off. He sighed and looked back over to Cas.

“This place is cool,” he said, look around. His eyes focused on the rays of sunshine that drifted into the pool, creating a wavy pattern at the bottom.

And as Cas stared at Dean he realized something; he had no reason to not trust Dean. He had been nothing but nice to Cas, so why did Cas act so reserved?

“It’s the only place I can think,” Cas admitted.

“It’s really calm. Much calmer than my home…,” he trailed off and shook his head. He stood up and picked up his backpack, abandoning what he was saying before. “I gotta go before Sammy gets worried. Bye, Cas, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He gave a small smile and walked out of the building before Cas was able to respond.

“Okay,” he said slowly. _Did I just make a friend?_ he asked himself.

 

“Hey, Sammy!” Dean shouted, waving over to his younger brother while fixing his backpack that was falling down his shoulder.

“Why are you all wet, Dean?” Sam asked after saying goodbye to his friend.

“I figured out the school had a pool. Wanted to relax before we had to go back to the motel with drunk Dad.” He ran his fingers through his wet hair and smeared the water on Sam’s cheek, laughing when he yelled and wiped the water away.

“That’s not funny,” Sam mumbled.

“It is to me. Anyway, I met this guy named Cas,” Dean started, turning around and walking away from the park. He heard a few kids screaming as they played on the playground, chatter spilling in the air.

“And?” Sam urged him on after a few seconds that Dean was quiet.

“And I have to admit he’s pretty hot.” Sam scoffed.

“Don’t let Dad hear you say that,” he joked.

“Hey, I’ve kept all this from him for, what, three years now? I think I can keep it from him even if I bang a dude.”

“Dude, that’s just gross.” Dean just smirked at him and said nothing for the rest of the walk to the motel. He didn’t know what it was but he didn’t just want to bang Cas, he wanted to get to know him. To figure out every dark secret he possessed. He wanted to fall in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is cascamedownwithcroatoan

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel!


End file.
